Parallel
by crestfallen hostility
Summary: When Giovanni’s ambitious plans succeed, the world is turned upside down, and the humans are now the lower specimens with Team Rocket in control. Can Ash reunite with Misty, Dawn, May, Max and Brock to find Arceus and right the wrongs of the human race?
1. Worthless

**A/N: **So, it's about time I entertained you guys. I'm working on a Pokemon one-shot, but it's going along so slowly, and I need a new commitment. My muse is at it's all-time low, but I'll struggle forth to keep this updated at least once a week.

**Plot: **In a parallel universe, the Pokemon run the show, not the humans. When Giovanni's ambitious plans succeed, the world is turned upside down, and the humans are now the lower specimens with Team Rocket in control. In a parallel universe, Pokemon rule. Can Ash reunite with Misty, Dawn, May, Max and Brock to find Arceus and right the wrongs of the human race?

**WARNING:**descriptive rape scenes, language, and violence. Includes eventual Rocketshipping, Pokeshipping, and friendship between Team Rocket and Ash & Co. and friendship Comashipping, Ash x May (advanceshipping), Ash x Jessie, slight Ash x Dawn, and finally and one-scene pairing of Ash x Giovanni. Man, that boy knows how to get the gals… and guy….

___________________Chapter 01: Worthless____________________

* * *

Nothing was going right.

Ash lay on his bed, his eyes closed tightly and the blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon. In the other room, the TV blared angrily at Dawn and Brock as they watched the Sinnoh League results.

Or what was left of them.

In fact, the League hadn't even been completed; the only standing trainer losing the battle right before the final. Without opponents, the League members could go home, but the news station still replayed what thye could.

And Ash had lost.

It wasn't his only defeat - he lost the Indigo league, too. The fact that he had been one of the earlier trainers to be denounced was what bothered him the most. But Brock had insisted that he and Dawn watch it again, though Ash had refused. He didn't want to see the pride in his opponents eyes, nor the terrible strategy he had come up with.

Dawn sighed, finally begging Brock to turn it off. "Ash doesn't need to be humiliated," she reasoned. Brock only nodded, turning the screen black. They crossed over to Ash's room, Dawn knocking on the door lightly.

"Ash? Please come out."

No response.

She sighed, looking at Brock. The older boy's face held no expression as he forcefully pounded the door.

"You can't mope forever, Ash Ketchum," But Dawn grabbed his forearm before another slam could be delivered.

"Brock, he feels bad enough." She slowly turned the doorknob, motioning for Brock to follow. As she approached Ash's bed, the defeated boy grabbed an old, broken Poke ball and flung it at her, much force put behind the throw. She squeaked and jumped out of the way, the white and red catching device now hurtling at Brock, who successfully caught it.

"Leave me alone," mumbled Ash, tucking his arm back under the covers. Brock only shook his head.

"This is exactly what he did with Misty during the Indigo League." Growling, he flung the Poke Ball back at his friend, successfully hitting the back of Ash's disheveled black head. Ash whirled around, brown eyes glaring at Brock hatefully.

"What the hell was that for?"

Brock frowned. "I could ask the same from you."

Now was not the time for fighting, but Ash just had to let all his rage out. "Well, why don't you do what I say and leave me alone? Then you wouldn't get Poke Balls flung at your head!"

Dawn gulped. "Guys-"

"Shut up!" The statement from Ash made Dawn's jaw drop. He never used words like that, not the Ash she knew. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! You idiots never leave me alone." He swung his head to meet the blue-haired girl, eyes as red as coal embers.

Brock came to defend Dawn, acting as large as possible. "Hey! Don't you talk to use like that." Ash, now out of bed, backed up submissively, lowering his head so ebony banges shielded his eyes. "You can be such a jerk sometimes…" Dawn felt Brock grab her wrist, pulling her away from the defeated Sinnoh League contestant.

"I'm sorry, Ash…" She gave her friend one more sympathetic look before leaving with Brock.

He couldn't take it anymore. Throwing himself back onto the bed, Ash covered himself with the blanket, burying deep underneath the fabric kingdom. Ash buried his head in his arms, crying softly. All that hard work, all that training now leading to nothing. Where would he go, now? There wasn't a future for poor Ash Ketchum, not one he could see. With all of his Pokemon in the Center and Pikachu on Death Row, the only direction he could go was down.

Maybe he hadn't tried hard enough. Pikachu had taken a massive blow from his opponent's Bronzor, who he knew to be a weak Pokemon. But in just two swift moves Pikachu, his last resort Pokemon, was down, and he soon found to be suffering serious damage. Ash knew he would never forgive himself if Pikachu died, and by the looks of things it might.

As night fell, Ash found himself drifting off, his quiet sobs soon replaced by light, calming snores.

* * *

"News from Headquarters! It seems that a group of Charizard have come down from their resting place to terrorize the city! It… It looks like they are… they are burning the city down!"

Dawn and Brock watched with wide eyes as the TV screen showed a clan of Charizard burning down the Global Trade Station of Jubilife city, the first stop on their Sinnoh expedition, People were running, screaming, and fleeing the scene. Eventually the Reporters dropped the camera, joining the mob as they headed for the entrance of Jubilife City. They both agreed it had been a sight to see. "Wow," muttered Dawn, staring down at her skirt.

"Hey. I'm going down to the Pokemon Center, so watch my stuff for me, okay?"

Dawn and Brock turned around to see a very tired-looking Ash Ketchum, dressed in unfamiliar attire. Instead of his usual black and yellow vest, he wore an alien blue and white jacket over the usual black T-shirt. His once black and green cap had now been replaced with a white and red hat, with a strange sideways V mark on the front. In panic, Dawn squealed, trying to understand what was going on. "Ash! W… Why are you dressed that way?"

Blowing a strand of raven hair out of his face, Ash gave her the most annoyed look he could. "This was my old stuff, _Dawn_." Dawn, the girl who barely know how to battle, who couldn't catch a single Pokemon, who looked so beautiful during the contests. And yet here he was, treating her like shit under his foot.

He didn't care. All he was concerned about was Pikachu.

Thankfully, Brock filled her in. "Ash wore that outfit when I first met him, Dawn. He's been changing them ever since we visited the Johto Region." She nodded, her eyes mystical. Brock turned back to Ash. "And alright. I'll make sure nothing gets stolen, _Your Highness_."

"Bastard," mumbled Ash before slamming the door.

* * *

___________________Chapter 01: End____________________

**A/N: **Woah, supershortchapter guys. Sorry, please forgive me. The story will be updated more frequently at this time, but I'm going away fro a camp on Sunday, so don't expect to see much until Saturday. Ash is a bit OOC right now, but that's just because he's still pissed about losing the Sinnoh league. Here's a super short preview of chapter 2, Crazy.

* * *

Jessie stared at James. "What are you saying, James?"

The green eyed man looked away, a crestfallen expression on his usual placid face. "I… think it's time we split up."

* * *

_Stay Tuned!_


	2. Subjection

**A/N: **Well, I've noticed a few people who have been reading this and commenting do not like yaoi. Well, sorry to upset you, but there is YAOI in this story. And not the cute, fluffy kind. It's not until some later chapters, but still. If the thought of a male male relationship scares you, like Ash x Paul or Ash x Giovanni, then… well…. Don't read this story. I'm good with sex scenes, and I plan on showing off my skills.

Oh, and James has always had purple hair to me, so that's what I'm calling it.

___________________Chapter 02: Subjection____________________

* * *

"Jessie, we've been flying around all day. Can't we take a break?" asked Meowth, leaning over the edge of the hot air balloon. The cat Pokemon hated heights, even though the balloon had been with them for a long time. "I think we need a new transportation method." He was starting to loose his lunch.

The redhead member of Team Rocket growled, her oh-so white teeth glistening in the sunlight. "No! I won't rest until we find the twerp and his Pikachu!" The group always referred to Ash as "the twerp", even though they fully knew his name. Humbly, Meowth crawled to the corner of their basket, curling His tail around his chest.

"But I don't feel good…"

The blue haired adult sat with Meowth, but his stomach growled instead of the sickening gurgle of his friend's. "I'm hungry…"

His cat partner hissed. "Don't bring food up unless you want some of my breakfast spilled all over the floor!"

Jessie, now infuriated with Meowth, grabbed the Pokemon's tail and heild him over the edge of the balloon basket, a threatening look on her face. "If you're going to blow your innards all over this nice balloon, I'll drop you!" Panicked, Meowth struggled, agreeing hastily. The female member of Team Rocket set him down gently, but her wicked blue eyes landed base on James' grumbling stomach "And you! Stop looking so hungry. If you two could just catch that slippery yellow mouse we would have had a proper meal."

"Slippery indeed," mumbled James, staring down at his black boots. "I can't even remember why we're catching it now…" The out loud thought earned him a Fury Swipes attach from Meowth,who stopped suddenly.

"You know," Meowth started, concern dripping from his high pitched voice. "James has a point. How do we know this whole chase isn't a wild goose?"

Jesse snorted. "Do you honestly believe that the Boss would forget about us?" Unfortunately, the two members nodded their heads.

"We haven't seen any other Team Rocket members in years," sighed James, scratching Meowth's ears. "Butch and Cassidy probably have taken our promotion." As much as she didn't want to believe it, Jessie understood. What James said held truth; the last time Team Rocket showed up was long ago, maybe back in Johto. And it had been Butch and Cassidy; James and Jessie didn't even have the new uniforms.

"Jessie?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, and turned her attention to her male partner. His finger, now pointing away from the balloon, seemed to tremble. "L…Look over there…"

A roar sounded from the distance, and Jessie could make out the shadow of a group of strange beings. As they approached closer, the team recognized them as Charizard, and the croup seemed to fly right to them. "Damn! I thought today was our lucky day!" shouted Jessie, pulling frantically on the balloon rope.

James leaned out towards the Charizard, concentrating on them hard. They were massive, bigger than any Pokemon they had ever seen. Orange wings flapped harshly, creating whirwinds and tornadoes in the wake. He noticed the lead Charizard looked different from the rest, a huge red R symbol painted on it's white chest.

"Jessie! It's Team Rocket! They've come to save us!"

Or at least, they wished.

* * *

Ash ran - no, sprinted towards the Pokemon Center, his arms pumping hard as if trying to force more momentum out of his body. Brock and Dawn could wait; Pikachu mattered the most right now. His breath quickened, his exhales harsh and short. Black light soon flooded his eyes, his pace slowing all too quickly. As he started to lose his balance, Ash noticed a giant flock of Charizard, the exact same Clan who had set fire to Jubilife City. He shivered, but regret far from his thoughts. Exhausted from the over exercise, Ash fell to his knees, chest stinging and lungs heaving but not taking in enough air. Agony swelled in his head, fawn eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched tight.

Above him, the Charizard encircled, chanting something Ash couldn't understand. The lead Pokemon, Team Rocket's Charizard, warbled the loudest, flapping its humungous orange wings. Together, the mob lowered their heads, dark red eyes fixated on a particular part of Ash, elevated a bit, and flew at him with great speed.

As they came, Ash's body began to sway, wavering back and forth. Before they could attack him he collapsed, head hitting the grass softly. All his pain dimmed, and Ash sighed, though not knowingly.

The Charizard flew around him, fire spewing from their fanged mouths. Buildings caught fire, people screamed, but no one tried to help the unconscious trainer. No one noticed him, in the chaos and mayhem of Jubilife city. Finally, when the dragons' rage had ceased, Rocket Charizard lowered itself, the crowd following ts example. _"He smells of Giovanni," _mumbled the Rocket Charizard, lifting a foot and turning Ash's head to the side. He groaned, but made no moves to resist.

"_Is he Giovanni?" _One of them asked, folding it's wings and tucking them safely behind his arms. It groomed itself, as it uninterested in the Charizard's answer. Annoyed, the Rocket Pokemon glanced over its shoulder, snorting at what he saw.

"We leave him here. For now." None of the Charizard seemed to disagree, so their leader stapped away from the fallen boy, spreading its huge appendages as wide as they could go. With a loud, proud roar, the Charizard head off into the distance, to wherever they might have come from.

* * *

**A/N: **AHHH! Another friggin short chapter. I sorry guys; half of this story got deleted, and I didn't think you wanted to wait another week for me to finish it.

But guys, I need some help. If you care about this fanfic, please tell me which direction to take it in a review:

1. "The Charizard find Ash and take him to Giovanni, destroying Team Rocket's balloon on the way. Butch and Cassidy find them, taking them in as "traitors." The Pokemon center is destroyed and Pikachu dies." This version will lead down a much darker path as Ash will be tortured by Team Rocket. This was the original idea, but the gang would not join up or meet Arceus. In this version, Team Rocket is the reason the Pokemon had put the human race into slavery. It would also create Team Rocket friendship. Paul would be a sufficient role in this version.

2. "Ash and the Gang rescue Pikachu from the Pokemon center, later being kidnapped by several Raichu. Pikachu is taken away and forced to evolve by the Raichu. Ash, Brock and Dawn are separated and Ash is forced to fight other captured humans, much like a Pokemon battle for humans. Dawn and Brock are forced to be a "Mating couple," and Dawn becomes pregnant. Eventually, with the help of new Pikachu-Raichu, they escape to find Misty, May and Max to find Arceus and stop the enslavement." This version is a lot more heroic, and is what I'm now planning for. There's a lot more action, and it has a happier ending than the first version, but I leave it up to you guys to decide. This version has a lot less sex and torture, but deals with the actual slavery, as the first version only mentions it and is more Giovanni centric. This one would be "ash and co. centric."

If you have any other ideas, please tune in and tell me. I want this fic to be "reviewer created."

Here's the next chapter preview:

* * *

"So, little boy, do you wish to join us?" Cassidy asked, shifting her weight over to her left foot as she stared at Paul. The purple haired boy looked down, thick brows furrowed in a worried expression.

"I… Yes. I will be a part of Team Rocket." But there wasn't a strand of pride in his response.

Butch took Pauls' shoulder, pulling him in so his arm wrapped around the other's neck. "By the time you meet up with that team of twerps, you'll be the greatest trainer who ever lived."


End file.
